


But if You Try Sometimes

by zempasuchil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But if You Try Sometimes

The shape of her nails (against her sheets, silk like blood) reminds him of almonds. He inhales the scent of her hair falling around him; never could decide if she was a princess or warrior first, she never used perfume, always smelled like her own sweet sweat and the tang of ozone.

A prince, almost, and Zuko knows that she wants to be one to such a level that she'll never, ever confess.

Zuko grits his teeth - against, against her - as he pushes - against, against her. She pushes back harder, shoving him down on the mattress, digs her nails into his shoulder and rakes them down his chest and he shouts as she moves, breasts brushing his chest as she fucks herself on him. Blue fire curls from her nostrils and she lets out a scream like a demand, a delight, but he refuses to make a sound, only his breathing catching in hard almost-grunts. If his nails were like hers they would be drawing blood by now with how hard they are clutching her hips.

When he comes (always) he shouts and snaps at her shoulder, finally draws blood with his nails, and Azula slaps him for it. He bucks her (she grinds down) until he wrestles her off and after a minute of vicious scratches and bites he has her pinned beneath him.

"Fuck me," she demands, and he growls back low, "No."

"You'll do it."

"You can't always have what you want." He glares as she laughs right in his face.

"Then I'm going to fuck you," Azula snarls.

Zuko says, "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly she flips them, and he wasn't expecting that, but this (hard, rigid, cold, parting his cheeks) doesn't surprise him one bit.


End file.
